


Neodcházej

by Windify



Series: Zelená a modrá (Frostiron) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: Je po invazi, vyhráli. Avengers mají oslavovat – ale místo toho je sužují starosti o jistého miliardáře. Alkohol totiž neřeší problémy.





	Neodcházej

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirováno Ironfrost headcanonem 175 – „Tony upadne do depresí a pije skoro 24/7. Loki je zpět na Ásgardu. Všichni Avengeři se obávají a Thor s sebou jednoho dne přivede Lokiho...“ a tak dále. Asi znáte. :D

Pil.

To by nebylo nic zvláštního, vždyť Anthony Edward Stark nebyl znám pro svou abstinenci, ale tohle bylo něco nevídaného.

Neznali se sice dlouho, teprve od bitvy proti Lokimu a Chitauri, ale tahle krizová událost je spojila více, než by mohlo cokoli jiného. A sice toho měli ještě hodně dohánět, aby se opravdu poznali, ale to nic neměnilo na tom, že o svého spolubojovníka –  _přítele_  – měli strach.

Začalo to na oslavě jejich vítězství nad Lokim, přesněji ve chvíli, kdy se Thor vrátil z Ásgardu, aby jim oznámil rozsudek Všeotce, tedy že Loki byl za své činy odsouzen k dlouhé době strávené ve vězení. To bylo hned druhý den poté, co se oba bratři za pomocí Tesseractu přemístili do nebeského království.

Oslavovali a u toho rozhodně nesměl chybět alkohol. Pili všichni, to jistě, ale Tony nepřestával. Dny trávil buď v dílně, nebo ho našli sedět v obýváku, v ruce flašku, pohled upřený někam, kam oni nemohli.

Nejprve je napadlo, že by to snad mohlo být kvůli Pepper, s níž se ještě před příchodem Lokiho rozešel, ale to brzy zavrhli, protože neviděli důvod, proč by to přišlo až teď.

Čím déle se Iron Man snažil své nové spolubojovníky ujišťovat o tom, že je rozhodně v pořádku, že tohle je první sklenka a že si v dílně dává přestávky a jí, tím větší měli obavy, jelikož bylo jednoznačné, že lže.

Avengers se přestěhovali k němu. Tony nic neříkal, věž na pár nových nájemníků byla velká dost, navíc si i Jarvis myslel, že tohle jeho stvořiteli rozhodně prospěje. A kým Tony byl, aby se hádal se svou občas-až-moc-chytrou umělou inteligencí.

Během několika dní se podařilo opravit největší škody, za což vůbec nemohl honorář, který Stark vyplatil dělníkům, protože opravdu netoužil, aby se nějaké cizí osoby ochomýtaly v jeho věži.

Dny se přehouply v týdny a oni začínali mít opravdu strach.

„Neznám ho sice tak dlouho,“ začal Steve jednou, „to ostatně nikdo z nás, ale takovéhle chování přece… není normální, ne? I když se jedná o Starka.“

„Hlavně zdravé,“ zamumlal Bruce. „Viděli jste ho něco jíst?“

Natasha jenom zavrtěla hlavou. „Já ho v posledních dvou dnech neviděla vůbec.“ A to už je co říct.

„Není možné, že by byl nemocen?“ zajímal se Thor. „Případně se na něm mohla podepsat magie. Mohu se zeptat matky, je schopná kouzelnice a jsem si jistý, že by přítelovi Starkovi pomohla. Oceňuje vás jako schopné válečníky a to se na Ásgardu cení.“

„Nejsem si jistý, jestli by bylo dobré do toho tahat jiný svět,“ poznamenal doktor nervózně. „Jsme přeci jenom lidi.“

Clint se najednou napjal, pohledem střelil k chodbě. Neuniklo to pozornosti ostatních, podívali se stejným směrem. „Nevěřím, Starku, ty žiješ.“

Opravdu, Tony právě vešel do jídelny. Měl rozcuchané vlasy a vypadal značně unaveně, nemluvě o obvazu na jeho předloktí, skrz něj prosakovalo pár krvavých fleků. Zvedl k nim pohled, který je znepokojil. Působil celkem normálně, ale oni ho stačili poznat alespoň trochu a Natasha navíc měla speciální výcvik na rozpoznávání sebemenších emocí lidí. V jeho očích byla netečnost, postrádal jiskru, jakou u něj viděli během invaze. „Byl jsem v dílně jenom jeden den, z toho se svět nezhroutí.“

Steve si odkašlal. „Ve skutečnosti jsi tam byl tři dny, Tony.“

Lehce zmateně se na ně podíval, pak obrátil pohled ke stropu, jako by snad mohl myšlenkami hovořit s Jarvisem. Nakonec jen zatřepal hlavou. „To je jedno. Na něčem jsem pracoval.“

„Co se ti stalo s rukou?“ zeptal se Banner, ohled upřený na obvaz. Obával se, jestli si Tony neporanil tepnu, protože způsob obvázání o tom napovídal. Musel by se zeptat Jarvise, ačkoli nepředpokládal, že mu něco prozradí. Jen si nebyl jistý, jak přesně k tomu Tony přišel.

„Běžná pracovní nehoda,“ odvětil pohotově, dál to nerozvíjel. „Jestli mě omluvíte, půjdu si lehnout. Tak, hm, zatím.“ A s tímhle opět vypochodoval pryč z jídelny.

O dva dny později ho poprvé slyšeli křičet.

Ten zvuk je uprostřed noci vyburcoval ze spánku, všechny zvedl a donutil je vyběhnout k Tonyho pokoji, kde se všichni shromáždili. Pokoušeli se dostat dovnitř, ale dveře jeho ložnice byly zamčené. Sebevíc přemlouvali Jarvise, ten trval na tom, že dovnitř nikoho nepustí bez svolení pana Starka.

Slyšeli, když přestal křičet, to jak se probudil z noční můry, ale neviděli na něj, nemohli k němu. A on se mezitím propadal nejsilnějšímu panickému záchvatu za celou dobu.

Stěží dýchal, když spadl z postele a zhroutil se na zemi. Neviděl nic, před sebou měl pouze výjevy, které ho strašily ve snech. Zoufale popadal dech, vzdáleně vnímal naléhání Avengers za dveřmi.

A jim nakonec došla trpělivost. Zejména Bruceovi, který se tak tak držel na uzdě, aby se neproměnil. Drželo ho vědomí, že tím by ničemu neprospěl, teď se potřeboval dostat k Tonymu a zajistit, aby byl v pořádku.

Vyrazili dveře, vtrhli dovnitř. Našli ho na všech čtyřech, oči měl němě vytřeštěné, aniž by cokoli vnímal, celý se třásl a klepal, zatínal nehty do koberce a svých dlaní a pokoušel se dýchat, ale potřebného kyslíku se mu nedostávalo. Už mu bylo jedno, že ho takhle ostatní vidí, nevnímal to, nevšímal si jich.

Hystericky se nadechl, do očí mu vhrkly slzy a pak už tekly proudem, nemohl je zastavit, nechtěl je zastavit.

„Tony. Tony, no tak, soustřeď se na můj hlas, bude to dobrý, jsi v pořádku. Jsme u tebe,“ chlácholil do Bruce, kontroluje jeho pulz a dech.

Miliardář se ještě víc rozklepal, instinktivně se od nich vzdálil. Opřel se zády o stěnu, objal se rukama, viděl jenom vesmírné prázdno a zelené oči, nedokázal se soustředit a zklidnit splašené srdce i dech.

Bruce se otočil na své přátele, naprosto bezradný.

Pak to uslyšeli.

Tony pohyboval rty, nejprve tak tiše, že nerozuměli žádnému jeho slovu, ale on opakoval jednu věc stále dokola a dokola jako mantru.

Jméno.

Když jim došlo, co říká, ztuhli na místě.

„Loki.“

~~~

Věděl, že tady Tony není doopravdy. Nemohl být, vždyť na Ásgardu neměl co dělat. Ale on si zoufale přál, aby tady byl.

Upíral pohled do prázdna, oddával se myšlenkám, vzpomínkám a představivosti, která byla jeho jedinou možnou spásou. Nečitelnou masku, kterou si za ta staletí vybudoval, narušovala občasná mimika tváře a zastřené oči.

Nebyl však natolik mimo vnímání, aby si nevšiml Thora v prvním okamžiku, kdy se postavil před jeho celu. Co však nečekal, bylo, že projde dovnitř.

Během vteřiny stál na nohou, celý ostražitý, ačkoli tohle všechno byly pouze zdokonalené reflexy než chtěné pohyby.

„Odcházíme,“ oznámil Thor prostě.

Dobře, tohle ho zmátlo ještě víc. Podíval se na něj, jemně nakrčil čelo. „Jestli sis nevšiml, milý bratře, já nemohu jenom tak odejít.“

„Tohle je výjimečná situace,“ zavrčel zuřivě. Mjölnir měl u pasu, aby měl volné ruce, ale byl připravený Lokimu hrozit, kdyby nebylo zbytí. „Cokoli jsi Starkovi udělal, musíš to odčinit.“

Vnitřně sebou cukl, na venek nedal nic znát. „Proč bych se měl starat o toho smrtelníka?“

„Ublížil jsi mu. Volá tvé jméno a ty musíš napravit své chyby. Nejspíš na něj měla vliv tvá magie.“ Thor byl připravený odvést Lokiho Tonymu, aby se případně pomstil. Navíc měl rozkazy od Všeotce, proti kterým nemohl nic dělat.

Oči mu potemněly, ale nebránil se, když k němu Thor přistoupil a chytil ho za paži.

~~~

Opět záchvat. Panika prostupovala celým jeho tělem a on ji nedovedl zastavit. Už se o to ani nepokoušel.

Avengers ho ztrápeně pozorovali. Sebevíc se snažili, nedokázali ho uklidnit. Teď se pro změnu zhroutil v rohu obýváku a skrz okno, kterým ho Loki tehdy prohodil, hleděl ven.

„Kde sakra je,“ zamumlal si pro sebe Bruce neklidně. „No tak, no tak… Čím déle tohle trvá, tím více je to pro něj nebezpečné.“

„Vždyť ho ani neovládl, ne?“ namítl Clint nesměle. Nedokázal to pochopit, Tonymu se Loki do hlavy nedostal, tak proč se choval takhle? Mohlo to souviset s jeho skoro-smrtí?

„S magií neoperujeme, Clinte,“ připomněla Natasha. „Navíc nevíme přesně, co se tady odehrálo. Jarvis bez Starkova povolení nevydá záznamy. Mohlo to nějak kontrastovat s reaktorem.“

„Nad věží se objevil proud energie. Shoda s Bifröstem devadesát devět procent,“ ozval se najednou Jarvis.

Pohlédli k terase, kde byl díky Thorovým příchodům a odchodům vypálený runový kruh, zrovna ve chvíli, kdy se na zmíněném místě objevil světelný kruh. Sotva záře duhového mostu opadla, uviděli dvě postavy. Přesně ty, které očekávali.

Popadli zbraně odložené vedle nich a vyrazili by jim naproti, kdyby oba dva Loki najednou prostě  _nepřenesl_  přímo k nim.

Než ho Thor stačil zastavit, Loki se znova přenesl přímo k Tonymu, který se třásl, hlavu měl schovanou v dlaních a vedle něj se válela flaška rumu.

Bůh klesl na kolena a natáhl k němu ruce, nevšímaje si faktu, že na něj všichni míří své zbraně. „Anthony.“

Jediné slovo. Řekl jediné slovo, ale bohatě to stačilo, aby sebou vynálezce polekaně škubl a zdvihl hlavu, zarudlé oči nevěřícně vykulené.

A pak Loki chytil jeho hlavu do dlaní, natáhl se, aby během jedné vteřiny zkrátil vzdálenost mezi nimi, a přitiskl své rty na ty jeho.

Iron Man se k bohovi zoufale natáhl, aby ho měl co nejblíž. Opřel se do jeho dotyku, hmátl rukama, chytil ho za jeho tuniku a křečovitě svíral.

Mág ukončil hluboký polibek, ale než mohl miliardář znova začít zmatkovat kvůli ztrátě dotyku, otočil si ho a přitáhl do objetí. Pevně ho objímal a nepouštěl.

A konečně, konečně, se Tony pomalu uklidňoval, panika ustupovala a nahrazoval ji pocit bezpečí, který Loki vytvářel svým silným sevřením, působil jako živý štít. Už mohl dýchat, pomalu, ale jistě se mu dostávalo vzduchu. „Loki,“ zasykl, „nechoď, prosím, zůstaň tu…“

„Nikam nepůjdu,“ ujistil ho šeptem. Teprve teď se i jemu v očích třpytily tak dlouho zadržované slzy, které se draly na povrch. „Už nikdy, ano?“ Natočil jeho obličej tak, aby mu viděl do hnědých očí, v nichž se zračila naprostá ztracenost, smutek a zároveň naděje, a on věděl, že přesně to lze teď vyčíst i z jeho očí. „Klid, Anthony, držím tě. Je to v pořádku, jsem u tebe. Zůstaň tu pro mě. Potřebuji tě, rozumíš?“

Tentokrát boha políbil Tony. „A já tebe,“ hlesl. Zabořil hlavu do jeho hrudi a celý se schoulil.

Mezitím na ně Avengers jenom mlčky hleděli, naprosto zmatení. Netušili sice, co se stalo, kdy l tomu došlo a jak přesně k tomuhle došlo, ovšem Tony neměl modré oči a nemohl být ovlivněný.

Ale ti dva tam jenom seděli, po dlouhé době konečně oba po tak dlouhé šťastní.

A na ničem jiném těm dvěma momentálně nezáleželo.

 


End file.
